


and the world spins on

by nautical_nonsense



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/F, Femslash, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautical_nonsense/pseuds/nautical_nonsense
Summary: Veronica and Acxa are in love.Acxa is a little late to that realization, though.





	and the world spins on

**Author's Note:**

> Lil oneshot for my Veracxa stans, God knows we need this. There aren't enough fics about my favorite girls so I'm making one! Drop a comment and a kudos and tell me what you think! <3
> 
> **IF YOU ARE READING THIS then this fic is NOT finished I just had to post it so ao3 wouldn't eat it**
> 
> **IT WILL BE FINISHED SOON**

_"I have noticed that if you look carefully at people's eyes the first five seconds they look at you, the truth of their feelings will shine through for just an instant before it flickers away."_

*  
*  
*

Lying wasn't Veronica's strong suit. She knew that. Sure she could tell a few untruths here and there, but she left the big stuff to Lance and Rachel. With their elaborate schemes and knack for getting out of trouble, the twins put her poker face to shame.

Veronica knew she wasn't a good liar. Admittedly, she thought everyone already knew that little fact including Acxa. So, rather reluctantly and after many hours of hyping herself up, Veronica decided to bite the bullet and be as open as a fucking book.

Too bad this particular bullet was denser than a pile of bricks.

Acxa looked at her quizzically. "I don't understand. Aren't we hanging out right now?"

Veronica gulped rather audibly, choosing to ignore the snickers coming from Lance and Keith's direction. _Like you two were much better_.

"Yeah, I know, but uh - I wanted to know if you want to hang out some - some other time, yeah?" Jesus, this was going horrible.

Acxa still had a confused look on her face when she replied. "Oh - kay," she drew out the word enough to make Veronica mentally face palm. "Veronica, I see you every day, but if spending more time together will make you happy -"

The furious blush that sprouted on Veronica's face was something to behold if her brother's stifled cackling was any indication. Oh, she was going to kill him. She tried to cover it with a sensible, carefree laugh but - yeah no it came out as nervous laughter. It's nervous laughter. And stuttering. Lots of stuttering.

Veronica wanted to bash her head against her brother's lion by the time tangible words came to her. "Yeah, no, of course, yeah, but will it make you happy? That's the thing, of course it'll make me happy - wait, shit! I, uh, didn't mean it like that, or maybe, yes, I did but it doesn't matter, oh my god this is the worst day of my life, let's hang out sometime, ok?"

By the end she was shouting and her hands almost hit Acxa more than once with how wildly she waved them. Acxa's furrowed brow and helpless expression mocked her. _Why can't I just say this right? How it sounds in my head?_

How _did_ it sound in her head?

_Acxa, what did I do to deserve to have you dropped you into my life? What unknown deity decided to give me someone that makes my hands shake and stomach swoon? By what luck have I come to know you, to know that you are the one I want to spend my days with? Who gave you the right to look upon me - molten eyes and high cheekbones - and decide that, yes, if spending time with Veronica will make her happy, then let's do it? Is it still love if I never fell, but instead felt my soul and mind ascend the first time I saw you?_

Veronica, of course, said none of this. She wanted to, oh, did she want to. But the words never made it past her lips. They wouldn't even come up her throat. Instead, they sat pretty in her stomach, keeping the butterflies company.

In the end, Veronica ran. She didn't wait for Acxa to give her an answer before she turned around and sprinted from the training deck where they'd been sparring ( _"We're_ couple _sparring!" "Shut your face, Lance."_ ). Veronica shot her brother a dirty look as she passed him and Keith doubled over, racked with giggles.

Acxa was left behind, thouroughly confused. She looked to Veronica's brother for some sort of explanation. He only wiped a tear from his eye while Keith chuckled shamelessly.

"Oh, man," Lance looked to his boyfriend, eyes filled with mirth. "I'm so glad ours wasn't like that." This seemed to hit both boys with a new wave of laughter, something Acxa couldn't decipher.

She left the deck 10 minutes later, much more befuddled than when she had arrived.

*  
*  
*

"I love you, I love you, _I said in my head._ I LOVE YOU. _I tried to say it thirty-two ways."_

*  
*  
*

"And then I just _ran!_ " Veronica flopped backwards on to the bed, not caring if she smudged her face mask. "I mean _who does that?_ "

Lance, who had already got out all his teasing earlier, just smiled. "You, apparently."

Veronica groaned. This wasn't the type of comfort she wanted. "When are the others getting here? I need other people to wallow to."

As if on cue, the door slid open and in walked Adam, Romelle, and Hunk bearing a wide assortment of sleepover necessities.

Veronica almost cried right then and there at the sight of the cookie dough ice cream she so desperately needed.

"Sorry I can't stay, you guys," Hunk said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Pidge is just excited to finally be in the lab and, uh, you guys know how she is when unsupervised."

Lance slung an arm around Hunk's shoulders in a practiced manner, especially considering the height difference. "No sweat, buddy. You can always come to the next slumber party." He accented the words 'slumber party' to make himself sound like an excited teenage girl (which wasn't too far off, according to Veronica). No matter how many of these they had, Lance never once failed to be utterly thrilled.

When Hunk left them, Veronica slid down from the bed to sit next to Romelle on the comfy cushions she brought. Veronica gave herself a moment to look around the their crew, or 'The Gals' as Lance loved to call them ("We are not going to be 'The Gals', Lance." "But _Adam_ -").

It seemed unlikely that these 4 (plus Hunk) would become some of the closest friends on the Atlas. Adam was older than the rest of them, Romelle was a different species, and Lance has been a thorn in Veronica's side since he cut her ponytail off the in 6th grade.

Somehow though, through Lance's constant tries at companionship, their little group became tight-knit. And... Veronica had never felt closer to a group if people in her entire life.

"Lance said this was an emergency party," Adam said, always straight to the point. Then he looked inquisitively over at Veronica. "What's wrong, Veronica?"

Instead of answering, Veronica grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth. Leaving Lance to do the talking for her.

He sighed. "She tried to ask Acxa out. It..." He chanced a look at his sister who was pointedly looking anywhere but him. "...was not ideal."

"Oh, Vee," Romelle consoled from her side. "we've all been there. Did I ever tell you how I first asked Allura out?" Veronica mutely shook her head and Romelle laughed. "Well, it was back at the Garrison, when Shiro was getting his new arm. She had just run into the room, already brandishing her crown jewel like a storybook hero wields a sword - _quiznack_ , I'm gone for her - anyway, she comes out of the room and the first thing I squeak to her - _yes, I squeaked it!_ \- the first thing I say is, 'Cauv fee?'"

Veronica bursts out laughing. "'Cauv fee'? What does that even mean?"

Romelle was trying and failing to contain her own laughter. "No! No - _come on, guys_ \- no, ok, so Hunk had just told me that something humans do when they wish to court others is to take them to get _coffee_. Unfortunately for me, I heard the word 'coffee' a little differently. And yeah! It was the first thing that came to mind - _shut up, Lance!_ "

She threw a pillow towards the boy in question as he was doubling over in a belly laugh. "Well, what did she say?" Lance inquires, still giggling.

If possible, Romelle flushed even deeper. "She - she asked if I was having a stroke and then I fainted," she admitted meekly.

There was a short pause, a halt in the atmosphere before a new round of laughter echoed in the bedroom.

"Ok, someone else say something!" Romelle frantically waved her arms, trying in earnest to ease her embarrassment. Adam wiped a tear from his eye and waved his hand.

"Alright, kids, I'll tell you my story." Adam cracked his knuckles and began. "So, if you can believe it, Takashi was the awkward one when we were young -"

"We believe it," the three of of them cut in.

Adam glared but his lips twitched up in a half-smile. "- _so Takashi was the awkward one,_ and we got together..." he breathed out. "Many years ago, way before Kerberos -"

"Yeah, back when dinosaurs roamed the Earth," Lance supplied. Veronica coughed out an _'old man'_ and Romelle tittered into her hand. Now Adam was actually glaring.

"I'm only a few years older than all of you -"

"Can you tell us about the American Revolution, Grandpa?" From Lance.

"I don't -"

"'Back in my day, they didn't have all these newfangled spacecrafts, ya whippersnappers!'" From Veronica.

"Guys -"

"And you're _old!_ " From Romelle, who didn't quite understand the game.

The three of them collapsed backwards in laughter while Adam waved a hand dismissively. "Why do I hang out with you children again?"

"Because you loooooove us," Lance sing-songed.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm trying to tell a story."

"Right. Continue."

Adam cleared his throat pointedly. " _Anyway,_ young-Takashi and young-Adam were heading back to their dorm, holding hands like friends do -"

Adam broke off when suspicious looks were thrown around the circle, but his eyes dared one of them to interrupt again.

"- and out of the blue, out of literally no where, he dropped my hand and smacked me across the face."

Veronica fell over. "Huh?" Were they talking about the same Shiro? Unflappable leader and most level-headed man in the room at any given time? "Was it just like - like a face tap?" She tapped her own cheek gently.

Adam shook his head, already amused. "Nope. It was a smack, Vee. He smacked me. So like, obviously I was stunned and I looked back at him all hurt and he just - kissed me. It was," his eyes went distant and a soft smile settled on his face. "the worst kiss I've ever had in my life. All teeth. And you know before I could even react, he pulled back and burst into tears. He ran into the dorm before I could say a single word."

A hush descended on the group for a moment before Lance broke it. "Oh my god," he whispered reverently. "I'm never letting him live this down. I might cry." He fanned his face dramatically. "This is the best day of my life."

Veronica had to agree. Blackmail on Shiro was always welcome, considering he had endless knowledge on the comings and goings of the other paladins. He definitely lived up to the fatherly title when it came to thoroughly embarrassing the junior cadets.

"I followed him soon after and found him sobbing in his bed. I - I assured him that his feelings for me were definitely mutual." He blushed slightly and the others groaned, Veronica fake gagging. Adam laughed, carefree. "Ok yeah, it wasn't the best realization for us, but," he lifted his left hand and the gold band on his finger caught the light. "It led to something pretty great."

The others cooed (save for Lance who let out a wolf whistle with a call of "Get your man!").

"Your turn, Lance," Veronica tried. She knew his and Keith's story. Veronica was sure they all knew this story. That didn't stop the slow smile that lit up her brother's face. She was so happy he finally found the love he had yearned for since he was a kid. And that love came from Keith. Stoic, stubborn Keith.

Knife-wielding, hot-headed, protective, beautiful, amazing, lovely, soulfull eyes, blue hair, kissable lips, and - yep, she definitely wasn't thinking about Keith anymore.

 _Stop it! We're not thinking about Acxa!_ The rational side of Veronica's brain said listen to Lance talk about the love of his life, but the smaller, darker part said compare all the ways that Veronica and Acxa would be the perfect pairing, just like Keith and Lance.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, she made herself snap out of it and tune into her little brother's story.

"Well it, uh -" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess it was a long time coming. I just never knew he felt the same way." He cleared his throat. "So, Keith got back from the Blade of Marmora mission where he found Romelle -" Romelle smiled. "- and this was after his two-year long space journey with his mom, so of course when he comes back he looks older, and cooler, and hotter -"

"The story, Lance," Veronica interjected.

Blushing, he continued. "Right, the story. So he gets out of the pod in the hanger - looking better than ever, mind you - and the first thing I do is run up to him. I'm ahead of everyone else because I was so excited and I missed him so much - you know, pining and all - and I didn't really expect anything from him, I guess? I didn't know what he was gonna do. I didn't know what _I_ was gonna do." Lance looked down at his hands, fondly sentimental. "We're both just kind of staring at each other for a minute, only like, a foot or so away. I'm panting pretty heavy too, cause I just ran the length of the Castle." Lance glanced up then, love evident in his eyes. Likely the same look he'd been giving Keith in this moment.

"I just looked at him and - and breathed out, 'You're _here_ '." Lance chuckled wetly. "And he looked back at me like I was the damn universe, and I don't know why I ever thought he didn't love me back. He said, 'I'm here' before he rushed forward and kissed me.

"The rest of the team came in like, two seconds later but I didn't let go of Keith, and he didn't let go of me. In fact, we were definitely inseparable for the rest of the week."

"Oh, don't pretend like it was only the first week, you two wouldn't leave each other's side the rest of the time we were on the Castle!" Romelle piped in.

Veronica and Adam laughed heartily. Obviously knowing how touchy Keith and Lance were _now_ , they were glad they never saw the two in their honeymoon phase.

Lance only glared. "Ok, lady, don't act like you're better than me, we already did your dumb story." Veronica could still hear Lance's laughter as Romelle socked him with a pillow.

He settled down in a second, though, and continued. "Yeah, the confessions didn't come long after that, 'I've been in love with you for years', 'how are we both so oblivious', blah blah blah. Point is, I'm in love and I plan to be Lance Kogane-McClain someday. Even if he is a big idiot with bad hair," Lance said dreamily.

Adam gave him a look. "Careful, that's my sort-of-but-not-really son you're talking about there."

Lance flung himself at Adam dramatically and faked sobbed, "I can't wait to have _two_ space dads."

Adam tried in vain to push Lance off of him, and Veronica was lost in thought. Could that be her and Acxa? Why couldn't they have an epic love story like any of these? _Oh yeah_ , her brain reminded her. _I fucked it up and she doesn't like me that way._ No biggie, just Veronica's heart being crushed in front of her.

Still, Veronica was nothing if not determined. If nothing else, she would confess to Acxa. Maybe nothing would come of it - most likely nothing would come of it - but she had to try.

She tuned back into the conversation in time to hear Lance say, "Ok, but really Vee, we're all here for you. And we want you to be happy." He smiled bright.

She looked at each of them in turn, heart full to bursting, and jumped into the center of their makeshift circle, pulling the group down for a dogpile hug.

The only indication that her tiny, "thank you" was heard over the laughter was the tightening of arms around her and heads pushed further together.

Soon. Veronica would actually confess soon.

For now though, she was content to sit in the arms of her found family and forget the struggles of her lonely heart.

*  
*  
*

_"Someone who thinks death is the scariest thing doesn't know a thing about life."_

*  
*  
*

The next time Veronica saw Acxa was four days after the incident on the training deck. It was less of a chance encounter sort of things and more of a Veronica-has-been-avoiding-her-feelings sort of thing.

Either way, when Veronica bumped - literally bumped - into Acxa in the hall outside of her room that day, Veronica was not prepared for the onslaught of warm feelings clouding her head as Acxa turned her eyes on the shorter girl.

"Veronica," Acxa started, looking only slightly startled. "Are you... ok?"

Veronica, who had landed on her ass because _goddamn_ Acxa is like a _brick wall_ , nodded with a strained "yeah". She accepted Acxa's outstretched hand and was pulled unceremoniously to her feet.

With her hand still occupied.

By Acxa's hand.

They were holding hands.

God help Veronica.

Veronica was still staring hard at their entwined hands when Acxa started talking. "Look, Veronica. I don't know what I did to upset you, but whatever it is, I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE READING THIS then this fic is NOT finished I just had to post it so ao3 wouldn't eat it**
> 
> **IT WILL BE FINISHED SOON**
> 
> All of the quotes I used are from Sue Monk Kidd's _The Secret Life of Bees_. It's an absolutely amazing book, I highly recommend it.
> 
> please come talk to me on tumblr: @quacksense
> 
> Drop a comment, tell me what you thought!


End file.
